fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheeki Breeki I V Dolta
Cheeki Breeki I V ''Dolta '("One, two and you're on Dolt" in Russian) is the Eleventh episode from the third Season of The Pussycats. Summary The Comintern members are testing "Flames of War" and "TANKS" tabletop games, by comparing those to the Russian-made one "The Art of Tactics". supposed-to-be a family-fun activity quickly turns into a cheating rumpus. Plot During a spy mission in the United Kingdom, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale and Paskudnikov commanded by Sindri Bisitsokoshkha Witness people in the pub playing "Flames of War" and "Tanks" tabletop games. Their contact from the Labour Party named Limp Lenny tells them, that those games are pretty popular in the UK, even some of the fifth columnists from the Labour Party enjoy it. Lenny does not enjoy those since he considers rolling dice as "a decadent bourgeoisie activity reminding him Ancient Roman higher class"; yet Sindri orders him to obtain sets for those games. Being short on money and his mind, Lenny attempts to steal the starter sets from the gamers in the pub, which ends up with his arms broken by the angry pub clients. While Lenny is being lolloped, Boris asks one of the participants, where can the starter sets be bought and he is directed to a modeling shop selling tabletop games. Meanwhile, the Police arrive and it turns out that Limp Lenny has been chased for pick-pocketing, frauds and alimony evasion. Sindri hands him over to the Police officers and receives 2000 GBP reward from the patrol leader. Having reached the modeling shop, the Comintern members are experiencing trouble in choosing the proper set to buy - being Russian communists themselves, they naturally choose the "Stalingrad Starter Set" for "Flames of War", while getting to "TANKS" disgusts them due to the content of the box. After all, the real vanguards of the Proletariat shall not play as Americans against the Germans. The confused shop keeper offers them "TANKS the Modern Age" starter set with two T-64 tanks and one M1 Abrams tank models and "Hammerfall Starter Set" for "Team Yankee". Boris insists on getting the WW2 starter set for "TANKS", Paskudnikov keeps pressing to get the Modern Age starter set, while Natasha is feeling uncomfortable in the shop. Finally, Sindri makes an intervention and forces her subordinates to agree on her choice. The Moscovian proletariat leaves the shop with the following items: * "Stalingrad Starter set" for "Flames of War" * all the Soviet armour company sets for Mid-War and Late-War, except the Lend-Lease tanks * Enough Soviet infantry company sets to deploy an entire brigade of the red infantrymen * a couple of German armour and infantry platoon sets * "Hammerfall Starter Set" for "Team Yankee" * additional Soviet armour, aircraft and infantry sets for "Team Yankee" * both "TANKS" starter sets * Soviet dice sets for the aforesaid games and with 1500 GBP in Sindri's purse, due to the fact she managed to charm the shop keeper and get a bargain for the products they purchased. Back in Moscow, the No-goodniks are assembling the models for the acquired games. Building the Soviet tanks goes smoothly, trouble appears when it comes to model German and American tanks. Dolt-on-Istov complains about a Lend-Lease Valentine tank being present in the "Stalingrad Starter Set", while Igor Tolstyi messes Panzer III and Panzer IV parts, which results in building non-existent German tanks. Boris and Vova are arguing about modeling the Soviet infantry - Badenov wants to paint their uniform in ochre yellow colour (typical for the Southern parts of the Eastern Front), while Paskudnikov would prefer khaki green (more common in the central and Northern parts). Sindri is forced to intervene again - first, she uses dark magic to repair Igor's mistakes and transform the Valentine tank model into a KV-1 M42 tank model, then she picks figurines for green and for ochre uniform colours. Later on, Bisitsokoshkha is supervising American tank model assembly, since none of her proletarians has seen an M1 Abrams tank even in photographs. Due to their anti-Americanism, the American tank is completed with the weaker 105mm gun instead of the 120mm one. Finally, the Sherman sprues from the "TANKS WW2 Starter Set" are not used from the exact same reason the M1 tank was not assembled with the better gun. Sindri decides to dispose of them somewhere in the United States. Once the models are completed and painted, the proletariat elects to play "TANKS WW2". Boris elects to play the German Panther tank, while Doltie is deploying his T-34s in lieu of the Shermans. Both No-goodniks have trouble in rolling enough to hit their opponent's tank, finally, Boris rolls 5, yet Doltie manages to roll 6 and defend the shot. Characters Main characters * Dolt-on-Istov * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Paskudnikov * Igor Tolstyi * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha Secondary Characters * Limp Lenny Category:The Pussycats Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under construction